The Twelfth Night
by The Travelling Timelady
Summary: My guess at what is going to happen in the Christmas episode of Doctor Who 2013. This may include spoilers later on.


**A/N- So, I have seen a lot of guesses at what is going to happen when it comes to the 50****th**** anniversary but I wanted to do the Christmas special which includes the "fall of the Eleventh" and the rise of the Twelfth. If you didn't know already the Cybermen are to be in this episode and the title is rumoured to be the Twelfth Night so I'm going with that.**

**Filming for the Christmas special did begin a few days ago so I'm also using anything I can pick off from there but bear in mind I have not seen the 50****th**** I have no idea if anything has massive changed during that as yet so please don't hate me if I get certain aspects wrong.**

**Okay, I do think the tables have turned and this time Clara is the Cyber-planner since there was one image of the Doctor sonicing Clara with a sort of concerned look on his face but I'm not sure so don't take my word for it.**

**The Twelfth Night- a Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

"Are you alright?" The Doctor looked over at his latest companion Clara Oswald as she appeared to be staring off into space. They both knew, very deep down, that something bad was going to happen soon since, after meeting his two past selves and Rose Tyler, he was warned by a dying Zygon that the fall was to happen soon but neither of them knew how soon which meant their time together could be very limited or another year or so yet.

"Doctor, aren't you scared?" Clara turned to him with a sort of curious look in her eye. They had both cheated death a few times but somehow the concept of it was scary to both him and Clara in different ways. Clara was scared that the new Doctor wouldn't like her anymore and would leave her back on Earth and find someone else to travel with where as the Doctor was scared of how he was going to regenerate and just how painful this one may be but he wasn't about to reveal that to his brave Clara... he couldn't. He cared about her too much to scare her away from him anymore. Yes, he cared about her but he had to care since she had saved his life from the Great Intelligence before he had saved hers from himself.

"I'm fine," the Doctor grinned as he straightened his bow tie and put on a brave face that seemed to convince Clara, "so, Miss. Oswald, where do we go next?"

Clara stared at the Doctor in disbelief; he rarely ever let her choose, well not since Akhaten really, where they got to go unless he was upset and didn't want her to know about it. "Um... er... ah..." Clara frowned, racking her brain for ideas on where and when to go but the possibilities where endless and all she wanted to do was visit them all. "I don't know."

"Oh, come on," the Doctor sighed exasperatedly, "there has to be one place that you've always wanted to go. One place that stands out from all the rest."

Clara thought for a few more moments before she realised that, in her normal life on Earth, it would be Christmas and she still hadn't shared one Christmas with him. "Christmas." She said simply with a small smile.

"Christmas?" The Doctor paused, looking down at her with slight confusion. Well, he hadn't expected that but then again Clara had said a lot of things that confused him before so this wasn't weird to him at all in fact it made him happy that Clara could be just as random as him at times.

"You know with the presents, special dinner and all the decorations." Clara clarified.

"But why?" The Doctor frowned, trying to work out Clara's idea behind it.

"I thought you, me and the Maitland's could have dinner together... you know to celebrate..." Clara replied in a small voice. She would, of course, feel very embarrassed if he said no since it would feel like rejection.

"Of course!" The Doctor beamed, which shocked Clara completely. She had half expected him to say no and send her home. "I would love to have Christmas dinner with you and the Maitland's!" He began to dance around the consoles, pulling leavers here and pushing buttons there, before pulling a final lever and grinning at Clara as they set off into flight.

"What's that catch?" Clara raised an eyebrow and stared at him carefully. Of course, there had to be something... she just hoped it wasn't...

"Cooking!" The Doctor exclaimed cheerfully. _Too late_, Clara thought to herself as she shook her head slowly. No way would she ever let the Doctor cook again... not since he had, tried and failed, at making a pancake, which to her was the easiest thing but apparently to the Doctor all pancakes should include mint sauce and chocolate chips for topping. Together. "Oh, come on, Clara... I promise I won't use the chocolate chips this time."

"Or?" Clara crossed her arms, a slightly irritated look on her face after remembering what the Doctor had done and said after their last cooking session together.

"Disagree with the cooking book..." the Doctor mumbled whilst Clara kept staring at him, urging him to go on, "and shout at you."

"Good... right. We need a Turkey first." Clara instructed him, putting on her serious cooking face and attitude.

**The Twelfth Night- a Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

After a few hours, which included arguments, shouting and a whole load of food everywhere, the Doctor and Clara had finally finished cooking the Christmas dinner. Clara and the Doctor began laughing and it was only a few seconds before they pulled each other into a big hug.

"We should probably clean this up..." Clara told the Doctor as her eyes roamed around the unusually messy kitchen. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere, a spoon had somehow found itself on the floor and there were food stains just about everywhere Clara had looked.

"We should get changed." The Doctor chuckled as he looked down at Clara. She hadn't realised it but they were both covered in food themselves.

"Yeah." Clara smirked, picking up a piece of a carrot and throwing it at the Doctor and rushing out the room so he couldn't do the same.

"Clara Oswald, you get back here right now!" The Doctor yelled as he began to run after her, a jug of water in one hand.

"Or what, Doctor?" Clara challenged, rounding a corner only to end up right in front of the Doctor and the jug. He grabbed her around the waist before she could run and poured the water over her which caused her to squeal. _Stupid me_, Clara thought as she pushed her now wet back and dried her face with the sleeve of her dress_, I should have known the Doctor and the TARDIS would work together since the TARDIS hates me. _

"Nice try," the Doctor patted her shoulder gently, "but you can never beat me, I'm afraid. Now, I think you should really go get changed, maybe have a shower then dry yourself off. I don't want anyone thinking I took you to Aswert."

"As-what now?" Clara questioned, her chocolate-brown eyes meeting his ancient green ones.

"Aswert... really messy but quite a fun place really, minus all the showering you have to do later." The Doctor replied distantly, almost as if he was mentally there. That's when Clara noticed his grip on her waist had loosened enough for to slide out, so she did, and then she grabbed his sonic from his pocket and began running from him again.

Only to end up in front of him again, his hand out expectantly as he saw the sonic in her hands. She reluctantly gave it back and walked for the TARDIS wardrobe to find something she could wear for the dinner with the Maitland's. She picked out a red and black plaid skirt, a black button up cardigan with a white blouse and some black ankle boots with a pair of black tights and headed for a quick shower.

**The Twelfth Night- a Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

The Doctor watched Clara go before he went to the console room and patted the TARDIS softly whilst whispering soothing words. The TARDIS and Clara really did not get along so it ended up he was always in the middle of it. Though, he did not understand why they didn't get along at times. Clara was a nice, sweet and very innocent woman who cared more about others than herself whilst the TARDIS had always been there for him and had always welcomed previous companions aboard with a new room, set the way they wanted it... or in Rory's and Amy's case he wanted it, but with Clara all she had got was a small room with one bed and one cabinet.

_Maybe I should change now_, the Doctor thought to himself as he lazily sunk down into the Captain's chair near the console, twiddling with his bow tie.

_No, don't leave me alone with the new stray, _the TARDIS replied in his head.

_How many times do I have to tell you that she is called Clara? _The Doctor rolled his eyes and began to walk out the room before he bumped into Clara, who had the picked out outfit on as well as refreshed make up and drying hair.

"I think you should go for a shower now." Clara began to push him towards the showers and when he did not resist pushed him further forwards. Even then he didn't resist. "Doctor, you alright?"

"Cold..." The Doctor whispered before Clara shook his shoulder gently.

"Doctor?!" Clara raised her voice as she tried to attract his attention. He blinked twice and looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The Doctor then walked off leaving Clara to ponder over what had just happened.

**The Twelfth Night- a Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

When the Doctor had returned, in fresh clothes, he handed Clara a baking tray that held the Turkey upon it and placed a green paper crown onto her head and bopped her nose.

"What about the rest of the food?" Clara frowned as he pulled her towards the door. The sonic in his hand and a concerned look on his face. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Everything is fine." The Doctor tried to use the trick that River had once used on Amy when she had almost been killed by the Angel.

"You're lying just to make me feel better, aren't you?" Clara asked quickly. She knew when the Doctor lied but somehow she didn't want to know what was wrong this time when most the time she was very curious.

"Well, that depends." The Doctor ran his hands through his hair whilst occasionally hitting himself with the sonic.

"On what?" Clara questioned him, her face was now as worried as his.

"If you are any feeling better from that..." the Doctor trailed off only to receive a shake of the head from the small brunette. "Then, yes, I was lying."

"I could tell." Clara replied as the Doctor opened and held the door open for her. _Why do we have to leave the TARDIS? _Clara pursed her lips in thought as she walked out of the TARDIS and onto a freshly cut lawn. Clara looked around the lawn as she waited for some sort of alien to jump out at her but nothing came. Nothing but Silence. "Are we in the right place, Doctor?" This was definitely not the Maitland's house in London.

"I'm sorry, Clara, we sort of crash landed here," the Doctor explained briefly as he began sonicing areas and bushes, "but we will get you to the Maitland's in time for Christmas dinner. I promise."

Clara looked around the empty lawn before looking up at the empty sky. It was all too quiet. Deathly quiet.

**The Twelfth Night- a Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

**A/N- So, this is a guess remember and I have absolutely no control over what does and doesn't happen. I did add a few Whouffle moments here and there because that's how I see the show anyway. All chapters are between 2000-3000 words but I cannot tell you when I upload them because I'm not really reliable. Also 'Silence' will become quite important in this particular story since we still don't have the full reason of the Silence on the show I thought I'd finish off the Madame Kovarian, Silence and the Fall of the Eleventh thing in this story. **

**I hope you liked the idea that the Doctor would have mint sauce with chocolate chips on a pancake because he does have the weirdest food choices ever but that's one reason why we love him, right? Anywho, I hope I haven't started too early but usually I write these in notebooks a week before the episode and never finish. **


End file.
